Follow the notes
by greeny-blue lights
Summary: A cute, reasonably short chapter story of two women, Jenny and Ziva who turn up to work one day to find roses and a card on their desk. What is the result of all this gift-sharing? And what do they do when do they find out who it is? Please read!
1. The rose and the card and an angry Ziva

**

* * *

**

Hey guys, I felt like writing this new story. Its probably going to be about five chps, give or take. A fluffy story for all to read...and you know my fave ships...so you can guess where the plotline is going if you have read my previous sotries...So please read and drop me a note to say if you like it or not! Much appreciated. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, or anything that you think I have copied (which I certainly HAVE NOT copied anything)**

Ziva David limped into the bullpen. At the martial arts training she usually did, she had dislocated her toe, and it had clicked back into place again. She nearly screamed, but had stayed quiet like her Mossad training had told her to do. The pain was excruciating, especially when it clicked back into place. In turn, she had dislocated the opponent's hand afterwards (but it didn't click back into place), and revenge was sweet.

This had made Ziva David in a foul mood. There was a frightening scowl on her face, and everyone who saw her knew that she was in a bad mood and scuttled away from the fuming lady. She limped towards the bullpen, her hair frizzy and tousled, her face white with anger and fury. She suddenly stopped.

There, on her usually neat desk was a single, red rose. The petals were crisp and fresh, and such a beautiful, deep blood red. There were still crystal droplets of water on the smooth outer surface of the petals, and they hung there like small shards of glass, fracturing and shattering the light. Next to it, lay a neat card in the shape of a heart. She snatched it up, yet her fingers were delicate as she opened the embossed card.

_Ziva, _it read in crimson ink

_You will not know who I am,_

_Until you look deep into your heart_

_I have already found you_

_But you haven't found me_

_My dear heart, keep this close_

Ziva stood there, motionless, staring at the light piece of paper in her hand. She would not be able to define who sent this, as the message was typed. What did they mean, look into your heart? She became frustrated once more, and threw the card on the floor and squished it under her foot. She then scrunched in up and threw it into the trash bin. The rose she could not bear to damage, and left it by her computer. McGee entered the bullpen.

"Ziva," he greeted. McGee had heard all the news about Ziva being angry and decided to tread lightly. Ziva turned her stormy face to McGee as he sat down. She stalked up to where he was sitting. McGee leant back, but Ziva leant further forward . She was nose to nose with McGee.

"Do you know who sent me the rose and the card, McGee?" she hissed, her voice menancing. McGee shivered.

"Uuhhh...n...n...n...ooo...Z...Z...i...v...a," McGee stuttered. Ziva performed her "True or false" trick, and saw that McGee was telling the truth. She nodded sharply.

"But don't you dare get involved, or I will make your end _very_ painful," she hissed down McGee's neck, like a dragon breathing fire. She then stalked back to her table, and slammed herself down on the chair, leaving a white faced McGee huddled in his chair. And right on queue, Tony came walking into the bullpen, with a wicked smile on his face.

"Hey, Zee, hey Probie, kiddo," he turned to Ziva expecting a smile of happiness. But he was not met by Little Miss Sunshine. He was met by Little Miss I-am-a-storm-cloud.

"Tony." She stood face to face with Tony, their noses touching.

"Yes, sweet cheeks?" he said cheekily. She slapped him. And then ran off, her eyes glittering. Tony stood there rooted to the spot.

"Tony, please don't tell me you sent Ziva roses and a card?" McGee sighed.

"Huh? Of course not!" Tony's face was a mask of incredulity, and his hand slipped behind his back.

"Me send Ziva flowers? You are _totally clueless_ McGeek!" Tony scoffed, before sitting down.

--

Jenny slipped elusively into her office, her haven of silence and contemplation. She was tired, angry, furious...all because of a Mr. Leroy Jethro Gibbs. How a man could commit all these atrocious crimes in one sweep of a hand, she did not know. He had literally killed the press, blackmailed the FBI about taking one of their cases and therefore had also pissed off SecNav, who now demanded an apology of some sorts and an amendment. Jenny, well, she was furious at both SecNav and Gibbs. Oh, men, why were they so idiotic?

Jenny was thinking hard as she sat down onto the leathery folds of her chair. Suddenly, a faint whiff of a delicate smell caught her. Roses. Definitely. She knew the smell of by heart. Immediately, her heart began to race, as it always did when she smelt the scent of rose. She peeked through the gaps in her hand. There was a single rose, with fresh droplets of water on its crisp petals. Next to it, lay a heart shaped card, embossed and a passionate red. She fingered it delicately, and with her slender fingers, she tenderly opened it.

_Jenny, _it read in crimson ink

_You will not know who I am,_

_Until you look deep into your heart_

_I have already found you_

_But you haven't found me_

_My dear heart, keep this close_

Okay, a cryptic admirer. But whom?

"Cynthia!" she called. Cynthia walked into the office.

"Yes, Director?" she asked. Cynthia looked completely calm.

"Anyone you let inside my office today, Cynthia?" Jenny smiled wryly. Cynthia was sometimes known to plot with a person she knew exceptionally well...

"No, Director? Why?" Cynthia was truly confused, and then she eyed the rose and the card and sighed, "Oh, I remember. I let in a flower delivery man. Yes, Mr...Mr... Hanks, from Gloria's Florist."

"Well, ring them, I need to know who ordered the flowers."

"Can't, I've already tried, ma'am. They say it's customer confidentiality. Sorry, Jenny," Cynthia replied, then walked out. Jenny had not a clue of who wanted to send her flowers and a card. Jethro used to, maybe...no, he's over me. Proved it with that bimbo, Holly...was it?...oh, _Hollis_. Jenny sighed and put her head into her hands.

TBC

**Who are these guys?**

**Did you like it? Please review, and I will update faster! Thanks! Bye!**


	2. Follow the footsteps

**

* * *

**

Hey guys. Thanks for the fantastic reviews, they meant so much to me. Thank you again! So here is the update, and I usually will update everyday, so sorry for the slightly longer wait. I have written most of the chapters, so I hope I will update faster and quicker! Thanks guys so much!

**In this chapter, there is a song mentioned. It is called "Start Again" by Lover's Electric (or Lovers Electric...same thing anyway). I love that song. You should all listen to it!! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, and I do not own the song mentioned in this fic...or anything else you think I have referred or mentioned or copied (which I do not think I have), etc...**

**So...don't let me keep you waiting. Please read!**

_Chp 2. Follow the footsteps_

The next morning, a rather cheerier than yesterday Ziva came strolling in, listening to a song on her iPod, Start Again by Lover's Electric. It was quite a soft song at the beginning...

_do you know what I know_

_where the light hits the dark_

_we can brighten the world_

_with the smallest of sparks_

_do you see what I see_

_past the lies and mistakes_

_we can make or we can break_

_we've got all that we need_

_we're gonna learn sometimes_

_we're gonna fall sometimes_

_we're gonna get burnt sometimes_

_but we can always start again_

_yeah we can always start again..._

_do you hear what I hear_

_there's a truth in our hearts_

_and we can push it away_

_or we can follow it's path_

_do you feel what I feel_

_something real has begun_

_there's a change in our eyes_

_and a mood in the air_

_we're gonna learn sometimes_

_we're gonna fall sometimes_

_we're gonna get burnt sometimes_

_but we can always start again_

_yeah we can always start again._

Ziva liked this song. It was so...it represented her life, getting burnt and hurt then starting again. She had started again so many times in her life. With her sister's death, with her mother's death. Ziva was deep in thought until she came to her desk.

On it, there was a note, folded up neatly in half. _Great _she sighed_ what now?_ Opening the letter, frustrated, she read it.

_"__Dear heart, I hope you have been well_

_And today, I present you with a maze._

_Look down, darling and find your path,_

_See the feet, running wide and far, _

_Follow its path, follow its path,_

_At ten past eight, follow this path_

_Which may lead you to happiness._

_Stay safe, dear one, I can not lose you again."_

Ziva glanced at her watch. It was six past eight. She had four minutes. She dumped her bag, and began to unpack. It was now ten past eight. She began to follow the footsteps, one, by one, by one...

* * *

Jenny slunk into her office. It was seven past eight. There were strange footprint things outside, people were seriously queer...She glanced at her table...but she had her hopes to high. Of course there was nothing. No friendly rose, no love note...wait, was that a note? She hurried and unfurled it, excited and anxious.

_"Dear heart, I hope you have been well_

_And today, I present you with a maze._

_Look down, darling and find your path,_

_See the feet, running wide and far, _

_Follow its path, follow its path,_

_At ten past eight, follow this path_

_Which may lead you to happiness._

_Stay safe, dear one, I can not lose you again."_

Jenny glanced at her watch. It was ten past eight. She immediately began to hurry, to run, waiting for the end of this...waiting for the surprise...

* * *

**What is the surprise?**

**And the same notes again...what is going on?**

**You all probably know who the note senders are, if you don't, just try and _think_. Clues are the couples that I adore...**

**Anyway, sorry that it was a bit short. I'll make up for it in next chapter. Hope you liked it! Review please! Thanks! Bye! Love you all!**


	3. Suprise meeting between friends

**Hello people! Thankyou for the lovely review, they were much appreciated! Thankyou, Thankyou!**

**Do here is a really, really short update of chapter 3. Sorry that it is so short, but I will update sooner!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

"Jenny!" Ziva squealed. Jenny had bumped headlong into Ziva. The two footprint paths had merged into one.

"What are you doing here, Ziva?" Jenny seemed to blush a faint red.

"Uh...Jenny, did you get a folded note?" Ziva asked, her face also turning faintly pink. Jenny nodded and held out the note. Ziva extracted hers and they matched them. The wording, the print, the card...everything was the same.

"What?" They both screamed, and looked at each other, hurriedly asking if the other had received a rose and a card the previous day.

"SOMEONE'S MESSING WITH ME, I AM GOING TO KILL THEM..." Ziva hurried off, but Jenny pulled her back.

"You don't know who Ziva. Let's play along with this, and then we can find the culprit at the end, and probably kill him." Ziva considered this for a moment, and nodded in approval. Together they raced to the end of the footprint path. The footprints stopped. At the end, there were two bouquets of roses, one labelled Jenny, one labelled Ziva and a note. Jenny snatched it and hurriedly unfurled it. Together they read the contents.

_"Dear women, we guess you are reading this together_

_We love you both so dearly._

_Jenny, your eyes are like emeralds,_

_Twinkling merrily when I kiss you,_

_I thought I had lost you, you were gone from my life,_

_But you came back._

_You are beautiful, so beautiful._

_Ziva, you burst into my life unexpected,_

_I could no longer live without you by my side,_

_When you were abducted, I fretted,_

_Scared to lose you,_

_But you came back again, changed but still my beauty._

_The two women we hold dear in our lives,_

_We are two different men who love one of you,_

_We help each other, just like the two of you should too,_

_Come together, our loves, and find out who we are,_

_We love you, come back to our lives._

_Signed,_

_Desperate Lovers"_

"Desperate Lovers. I mean, seriously, who on the earth would call themselves that?" Jenny snorted in distaste. Ziva smiled serenely, knowing who had written this. She thought it was quite cute, yet the person she had in mind never really did have a good imagination and name.

"Jenny I think it is..."

* * *

**Who is it?**

**Sorry for this really, really short chapter, but this is all I can reasonably cut off for suspense. Sorry, but I hope you liked it! Thanks! Please review!**


	4. Enlisting Abby's help, and Plan A Part 1

**Hello faithful readers! Thanks for the fantastic response in reviews...it was much appreciated, even if half of you screamed at me for leaving it there. Ho hum. I apologize heartily. Well, this is the update! And I guess probably most of you guessed who the "mystery men"are. One of you suggested bashing your head into a wall...I think it was ME Wofford,if it was Ducky and Palmer...please don't, I do not want to be sued. And it is NOT Ducky and Palmer, Palmer loves Lee, well used to anyway. Anyway, so here is the story. And what will the girls do? Read to find out! Oh, longer chapter to make up for the previous short updates.**

**Oh, and a bit of McAbby in this chapter, for McAbby fans out there!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, end of story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Tony and Gibbs? Do you think? Well, I suppose...desperate does seem like Tony..." Jenny smiled playfully at a scowling Ziva. But then Ziva's face lit up in delight.

"What, Ziva?"

"Jenny, since they are so 'desperate', let us act as if we thought it was some other person, and make them really, really desperate for us!" Ziva clapped her hands in an imitation of Abby. Jenny warmed to this idea.

"Oh, yes. We can make up random guys and pretend that we are truly in love with them. And, we can make it work by ordering roses for ourselves, oh, that is so great! Then we act like we don't care about Gibbs and Tony. Let's get Abby to help us. Oh, we are such malevolent women!" Ziva and Jenny shared a hi-five, then scuttled down to Abby's lab.

* * *

_Abby's lab..._

Abby was sipping her Caf-Pow, admiring the box of beautiful black-roses that McGee had sent her. Oh, she loved him so much, he was so sweet. So cute, Abby loved to pinch his cheeks. Especially the night when he took her out to dinner, and told her...

"Abby!" Abby whirled around and quickly tried to hide the roses. But Ziva was known for her amazing impeccable sharp eyes, and saw them.

"Abby, who are they from?" Ziva caught the roses. Abby looked frightened, guilty. Jenny and Ziva read the small card.

"_Dear Abby sweetheart,_

_I hope you like these black roses. This is a token of love. I am thinking of you everyday, and will visit very soon._

_Love,_

_Timmy_."

"McGee signes his name 'Timmy'?" Ziva's voice was layered with laughter and amusement. She then turned to Abby and smiled.

"I knew you and McGee would be together, Abs," Ziva congratulated Abby. Abby smiled, grateful that Jenny and Ziva had approved.

"Now what can I do for you, Ziva, Jenny?" she began in a business-like tone. So Jenny and Ziva told Abby of their plan, and Abby smiled widely, and agreed to help.

"Of course. I will tell, no, I will _accidentally_ let it slip that you are with other guys. And, and I will send the roses and stuff. Oh, this is going to be fun!!" Abby squealed and hugged Jenny and Ziva together.

"So when do we start?"

* * *

_Bullpen, an hour later..._

Ziva snickered quietly. Plan A Part 1 was going to begin. When Abby would come over and whisper to Ziva, and the two would start giggling. And of course Tony would care and then it would all begin...

"Ziva!" Ziva opened her eyes. She saw Abby scuttle over. It was time to play the part. Both Tony and McGee were watching them. Abby ran up to Ziva's ears.

"Okay, so now giggle together," Abby hissed into Ziva's ear, and they both giggled together like Abby had told a funny joke, or something to do with love. Ziva felt like a teenager. She could feel Tony's eyes gazing at her, interested.

"Okay, so now ask me the question," Abby hissed. Ziva raised her voice slightly, to let Tony hear what she was saying.

"Oh, Abby, do you know I am going with Petie to dinner. Isn't that so romantic," Abby and Ziva sighed on queue and then Ziva whispered hoarsely, "And I bet Peter is such a good _kisser_." Now Ziva really felt like a 15 year old. Abby smiled.

"I bet you have to tell him how much you love and _adore _him," Ziva knew this would really annoy Tony. And it did.

Tony, after hearing the girls' conversation, immediately thought _Ziva has a boyfriend! Oh crap, I was too late. Petie...Peter? I wanna beat the hell out of this wimp._

Tony walked over to Ziva and Abby. They knew their plan had worked.

"Excuse me, Ziva, but did you say 'boyfriend'?" Tony asked, trying to keep his voice calm. Ziva and Abby nodded ecstatically.

"Oh, you did not know, Tony? His name's Peter, well, I thought Petie was such a way cuter name! He is so hot, I love his hair. It's all so adorable! It's gelled into such beautiful hot spikes with such fantastic gel, oh I love it. OH, and he is such a great _kisser_. He is so real, so passionate and I am _so_ in love with him!" Ziva and Abby sighed together.

"Ziva's going out to dinner with him tonight. They are going out to an _exclusive_ dining place. Jenny and I are going to help her get dressed up!" Abby smiled and jumped up and down, her plaits swinging wildly.

"Well Tony, I hope you have a great day and night! Ziva and I definitely will. Bye Tony," Abby gave Tony a fleeting hug, and ran away, but she actually ran to her lab to put the camera on. Tony was ashen faced.

"You are going out with this _Peter_ and I don't know about it?" Tony hissed through clenched teeth. Ziva smiled complacently and picked at her fingernails, which Abby had performed a manicure on.

"You don't know that I lo..." Tony stopped, like he had broken a rule.

"Yes, Tony?"Ziva looked up, hoping he would admit he loved her. But he didn't.

"Nothing," and he ran away, to one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

**

* * *

**

The next chapter is what Jenny does to Gibbs. And remeber the gelled spikes and dinner, they will come to play later on.

**Hope you enjoyed that!**

**Please review! Thanks so much! I will update sooner if there are more reviews! Toodeloo!**


	5. Anguished men, snickering women

**Hello again! I will update again tomorrow, but then I will not update for 3 days as I have camp. I am going to be bitten to death by those pesky sandflies, the girls who came back from the camp last year looked like they had the plague! They still have the scars! If any of you out there have any good remedies or repellent resipes to share, please tell me! I do not want to have what looks like the plague! Please! Help!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS, though that would be a good b-day present. But no one ever got it for me. sigh**

**So here is the story!**

____

_**Chp 5**_

_During the time when Plan A part 1 was happening.._

Jenny was going to conduct Plan A part 2 by herself. On Gibbs. Abby had ordered a lavish bouquet of red roses to be sent to Jenny, to be from a guy named "Conor". And Gibbs burst in, flying through the door, at the right time. Jenny had just "received" her flowers.

"Jen..."Gibbs stopped in his tracks, as he saw the lavish bouquet of flowers. Jenny kept her eyes on the flowers, her gaze never shifting to Gibbs.

"Yes, Agent Gibbs?" Jenny asked in her "Director-mode" voice.

"Uh....um....who are those from?" Gibbs stuttered. The flowers were so lavish, and Gibbs personally hoped Tony had sent them, but Tony had not told him. Gibbs began to feel his heart sinking, and jealousy began to cloud his clear insight and conscience. All he could tell now was that Jenny had a boyfriend, end of story, and he was out of the picture.

"Oh, they're from Conor," Jenny lifted her gaze to look at Gibbs to see his reaction, "My new boyfriend. You know the Director of NCIS can have a social life. He is such a handsome guy. A marine to the bone. He gels his hair into such beautiful neat spikes. Doesn't like the traditional cut. And such a good kisser too. I mean his lips are...well they are hard to describe. And he sends such lovely flowers too. A red rose, and now today a beautiful huge bouquet of red roses. Who ever thought of such a romantic guy? The _first romantic marine _I have met." Jenny knew this would cut Gibbs, and hopefully coax him to say what she wanted to hear. But Gibbs turned ashen faced, and sprinted headlong out of the room, to go and confide in Tony. Jenny sighed. She hated to hurt Gibbs, but this was what she must do to find out if he really loved her.

* * *

_under the staircase...._

"Gibbs!" Tony puffed, reaching Gibbs who was standing with his back to Tony. Gibbs whirled around. Gibbs' looked tired, old, weary and sad.

"Tony," Gibbs greeted, and they shared a small embrace, patting each other's back, comforting.

"Ziva....Ziva has a boyfriend...." Tony faltered, feeling close to tears for once in his life. Gibbs nodded.

"Yea, Jenny has a boyfriend as well," Gibbs sighed. Tony suddenly felt a rush of anger, of frustration.

"We sent them all that for nothing. They thought it was just that stupid _Peter_ and Jenny's boyfriend sending them. I mean....ugh...I wanna kill the men myself!" Tony screeched. Gibbs put a comforting arm around Tony.

"We will find a way, you bet," Gibbs whispered through clenched teeth, "We will find a way."

* * *

_The next day...._

Gibbs walked into the squad room. Many curious eyes turned his way. Gibbs was perfectly normal, except for his hair. His silvery gray hair had been gelled into neat grey spikes. Gibbs returned each curious bystander with his famous glare, making them hurriedly look back to their computer or paperwork. Then he entered the bullpen.

Tony was sitting there, gazing at his brown spikes in a mirror, and arranging and fiddling with them slightly.

"Tony," Gibbs inclined his head. Tony smiled at Gibbs. Then Ziva entered.

"So, Ziva, where are you going tonight for dinner?" Tony asked in a conversational tone, trying very hard to keep his voice steady. Ziva smiled flirtatiously and battered her eyelashes. Secretly, she was snickering away at Tony's spikes. The plan had really worked.

_Damn you_, Tony thought _You make me want you every minute, and now you make it worse._

"Why would you need to know, _Anthony_?" Ziva smiled, trying very hard to keep her voice from shaking in laughter. Tony smiled back.

"Well, I just wanted to know, _Zee-vah_," Tony replied. Ziva laughed. Tony was completely smitten as he gazed at Ziva. Her laugh was so beautiful, like the call of a swallow.

"What _are_ you planning, Tony?" Ziva walked over and leant on the side of Tony's desk, her ponytail elegantly swung over her shoulder. Tony's heart began to beat, the blood pounded in his ears.

"What is wrong with knowing, Ziva? I am just curious," Tony leaned forward, planning to kiss Ziva, but Ziva had already walked away around the corner, her tinkling laugh filling his ears and dismal heart.

**Oh so close! Why did Ziva have to leave?**

**And what are the girls planning next?**

**So I will update tomorrow, then a three day wait for the next, next instalment. Soz guys, but you can kill my teachers if you are angry about it! I do not have any responsibility.....**

**Oh, and review! I love all that reviewed last time...thanks so much. If you are reading this....press the blue button just below here that says "go", to submit a review! You know you wanna.**

**Thanks, and bye!**


	6. The note from AbbyConor

**Hello again! Sorry for the really long wait....I went to camp but on the previous day I could not upload anything because FanFiction was doing stuff to their website and you know the rest. Ugh, I liked the old format better....oh well.**

**So, please read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS, unless DPB would like to donate it....**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Chp 6

Abby finished typing up the report on the gun. After glancing behind her and seeing that nobody was there, she switched to Word and began to type. She glanced over her shoulder again, but she was jumpy and nervous. She ran to the door and decided to lock it. She then hurried back to her computer and typed:

"_Dear Jen,_

_As you may have heard, Ziva and Peter are going to Elfonso Alonzo tonight for dinner. Would you like to come to dinner with me tonight? I would be very pleased if you accepted my offer. You are the most beautiful woman in the world, and I love you so much. Please accept this invitation. Call me to confirm it, and I'l arrange the time and date with Peter, so we can all go together. Then, we can go to your place._

_I love you, dear heart._

_Yours always,_

_Conor."_ Abby smiled at the letter, printed it out, then deleted the file. She then shut down her computer, unlocked the door and hurried up to the Director's office.

* * *

_Director's office_

"Okay, I got the letter!" Abby squealed as she raced in. Ziva and Jenny were talking, and once they saw Abby, they rushed over. Jenny read the letter and approved.

"Okay, that is great, Abs! Now I will be walking down the stairs, and I will drop it near Gibbs' desk. He will be sure to find it. Abby, hug Gibbs and try to get a GPS tracker somewhere on him. Ziva, try to get a tracker on Tony. Then we are all set!" Jenny smiled. They shared a high-five, feeling like teenagers once more.

* * *

Jenny walked down the stairs, note clasped in her left-hand, a file in the other. She walked past Gibbs' desk. Thank goodness Tony was not watching her, he was to engrossed in his own world of misery. Jenny let the note naturally slip from her hand, and she quickly glanced up to see Ziva and Abby give her a thumbs up, before walking off.

* * *

Gibbs came around the corner. He found a folded note on the floor near his desk, some one had probably dropped it. He was about to scrunch it up and throw it into the bin when he saw "To my lovely Jenny" printed on it. He immediately unfurled it.

"_Dear Jen,_

_As you may have heard, Ziva and Peter are going to Elfonso Alonzo tonight for dinner. Would you like to come to dinner with me tonight? I would be very pleased if you accepted my offer. You are the most beautiful woman in the world, and I love you so much. Please accept this invitation. Call me to confirm it, and I'l arrange the time and date with Peter, so we can all go together. Then we can go to your place._

_I love you, dear heart._

_Yours always,_

_Conor."_ Gibbs felt blood pound into his ears.

"Tony!"

**

* * *

**

So what shall happen next? Stay tuned to find out!

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Bye!**

**oh...and please REVIEW!**


	7. The happily ever after

**Hello and sorry for the long update! This is the final chpater, and I hope you enjoy it! The happy ending...**

**Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS....**

**Please read and enjoy!**

_

* * *

chp 7_

Jenny, Ziva and Abby sat on the couch of the Director's house, eating ice-cream and chocolate.

"Was it not funny today when Gibbs and Tony turned up with spikes?" Ziva laughed.

"Yeah, they _actually_ believed us!" Jenny smiled at the memory.

"I thought I would never live to the day when my silver-haired fox would turn his neat cut into teenage-like spikes!" Abby giggled. The girls fell into a fit of laughing.

"Oh, I am getting tears from this laughter!" Jenny wiped away several tears.

"So, when do they realise we are at your place, Jenny?" Abby asked.

"Anytime soon..."Jenny was interrupted by a knock at the door. The girls flashed a smiled at each other, before all getting up and opening the door, Abby, Jenny and Ziva with their guns out, Ziva had lent Abby one of her spare guns. They were all in their pyjamas, as they also planned to have a slumber party at Jenny's house. Jenny opened the door. Gibbs and Tony who were in formal suits were met by Abby, Jenny and Ziva, each standing in pyjamas and fluffy slippers, and Gibbs and Tony had guns pointed to their heads. Jenny, Abby and Ziva's faces turned into practised shocked expressions, before lowering the guns.

"T...Tony, Gibbs! What are you doing here?" Jenny asked in a well-rehearsed tone. Ziva and Abby nodded. Tony and Gibbs were silent, gawking at the girls. Gibbs recovered first.

"Uuhhh....are Conor and Peter here?" Gibbs asked. Each shook their heads.

"Nah, they left _ages_ ago," Ziva giggled, "Well since you guys have no business here, then you should get going." Tony and Gibbs immediately cried "NO!".

"Well, you're thinking of coming in?" Jenny raised her eyebrows. Gibbs and Tony nodded.

"Well then we will let you in for a little bit, shouldn't we girls?" The girls parted to let the boys in.

"Tonight is movie night! Wow, Jenny you have a huge movie collection!" Tony rushed over to the cupboard. Abby and Ziva followed him, leaving Gibbs and Jenny at the threshold.

"Jenny, do you really love another guy?" he whispered, looking into Jenny's sparkling emerald eyes, "Cause if you do, I will give up this."

"You really believed that, Jethro?" Jenny asked.

"Never." At that, Jenny's eyes began to brim slightly, and that was the queue for Gibbs to press his lips lightly against her lips. The moonlight shone on Jenny's wild hair, and provided a beautiful silhouette for the two lovers standing in the doorway, arms around each other. It was just them, them alone. They stood in the doorway, the wind whistling around them. They finally let go. Jenny shivered. Gibbs embraced her, his strong arms around her forevermore.

* * *

Abby slipped away silently, leaving Tony and Ziva beside the flaming fireplace. The light flickered onto Ziva's face. Tony turned around.

"Ziva?" he whispered, stepping near her. Ziva also stepped closer.

"Yes, Tony?" Ziva's voice was hesitant.

"I always loved you, and I am never going to lose you again." And at that, Tony stepped forward and sent his lips crushing onto Ziva's. Ziva looped her arms around him, and they remembered this moment by the fireside for life.

"I love you Tony," Ziva mumbled against his lips.

"Me too, Ziva, me too."

* * *

**Yay! I finally finished it!**

**Please review...it would mean so much to me...and it would only take you a few secs.**

**Thanks for staying with me for this short story...and I hope you enjoyed the ride!**

**Bye!**


End file.
